All Fun At The Fun Park
by hetalianGemini
Summary: (Polygamy Warning) (Slight Gore, Medical) (Public Birth) Just three dumbasses going to the amusement park [Medical Gore is technical if you count conjoined twins gore *shrug*]


"Guys! Let's go to the amusement park!" The two brunettes looked over to their ginger friend, both confused on what the other was talking about.

"Matt we can't. Unless you're wanting to get more novelty toys, which we could go to the arcade for a claw machine, we can't go to the amusement park. Especially with all three of us pregnant." He leaned back more, both of his hands resting under his belly.

"Well who says we can't? We're adults! And anyway I bet the babies would love it!" Matt looked overly hyper about this idea of his.

"There are safety restrictions on the rides, Matt. And one of those on most of the rides is that you can't be pregnant. And we surely fall under that, all three of us are heavily pregnant, practically due." He nodded at Tom's words, feeling a few kicks against his hands. The three of them weren't _just_ pregnant and due, they were carrying a set of twins each.

"Well _we_ can get around that. The babies aren't very noticeable outwardly, and we could just pass off as three chubby guys. All I know is that I want to go to the amusement park." The ginger stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest, visibly pouting. They couldn't tell if he was just acting like a toddler, or an actual pregnant woman.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go. The worst thing is the workers finding out or one of us going into labor." Shrugging, he smiled at how Matt cheered, glad that he got his way. Tom huffed to his side, but didn't protest anymore. The three of them puttered around the house getting things ready to go, grabbing emergency supplies in the case that one of them did go into labor. Blankets, towels, and their swim trunks were packed into a bag and put in the car. It was true that if they didn't say it or pantomime anything they could pass as just being a little overweight, himself looking a little more so from his pudge from before he had gotten pregnant.

Climbing into the car, he couldn't help but grin at seeing the other two so ready to go out. He couldn't help but wonder if Matt's intention was to get them out of the house, they'd been staying home much more due to the closeness of their due dates. As they reached the theme park, they had to decide what they were doing first, figuring out that they would do some of the more normal rides first, they rented out a locker to put their swim things and supplies in.

"Let's go on the boat first!" Matt hopped a little, gesturing in the direction of said ride with one hand while the other was in his hoodie pocket against his stomach. That was an easily hidden way to hide their condition. Watching Tom smirk at the mention of the ride, he couldn't help but mention something.

"You do realize that that one goes upside down right? I don't have anything against it, just thought you should know." Seeing two nods, he grinned a little before following after the others. The three of them got into line, waiting and talking for a bit before they were let on the ride itself. The belts weren't too difficult for them, which was a good thing. As the ride started up with its light rocking, he could feel the motion calming his unborn. That was until the ship had started going higher and ultimately full circle. He could feel the weight against his diaphragm every time the ship rocked, it being a little uncomfortable but not the worst. They had to help a severely dizzy Matt off the ride when it was over, the ginger having gone a little pale during the thrill. Resting on a bench for a few moments, they went on with their travels through the park, taking restroom breaks and sitting on benches between rides.

"Anyone else feel like they're being beaten from the inside? These two sure don't enjoy us resting." Hearing Tom give a soft laugh, he was more than glad that they were out of the way. Nodding as he took a sip from his bottle of water, he felt a soft flipping motion in his stomach before using the hand in his hoodie pocket to soothe the hidden infants.

"Matt are you feeling alright? You seem a little stiff and keep flinching." The ginger's head turned in seconds of him being mentioned, a grin being flashed to the other two.

"It's just a few cramps. I'm quite fine." The words were soft, and it was obvious that the male wasn't speaking on what was truly wrong. Glancing over to Tom, he saw the other shrug. They went on a few more rides before heading to the locker room to change into their swim trunks. He had started feeling soft cramps during the treck over, needing to keep control over his facial expressions. He knew what was going on, the movements of his womb occupants proving that he was having contractions.

The next few water rides were uneventful for him, though how the other two were acting it seemed like he was the only one. Pulling the duo to the side after the one ride, he decided that it would be better to confront the other two now and confirm his thoughts.

"You're both in labor aren't you." Crossing his arms over his chest, his tee a little damp from up spray, he waited for a response from the two. Getting two shocked expression, he watched as both of them nodded solemnly.

"My water broke in the last ride… didn't want to say anything and interrupt the day out…" Nodding at Matt's response, he saw Tom begin to fidget in place.

"Didn't think it was important to say anything about it. But if I must, I'm about to pop. I feel like I'm being squeezed with a fabric band that's pulled tight." Moving quickly to hold the shortest from falling, the three moved near a portion of woods before Tom's water broke. Fluid dripped down Tom's legs, mingling with the water from the rides.

"Both of you are already in the throws of labor and I'm still just feeling contractions. Maybe we should get our things from the locker and get going."

"Now when have we ever copped out of an adventure early?" He was shocked to hear the words come from Tom, a smirk crossing the light brunette's face. He couldn't help the grin covering his own face.

"Alright, but as soon as you both get urges to push we're leaving." Watching the grin smooth over the ginger's features, he shook his head.

"I'm already getting urges to do that Edd. It's almost certain that we're going home with at least two newborns if not the full six. Stay until one of the kids start crowning?" Sighing at the attempt at a compromise, he couldn't help but agree.

It wasn't long after they had planned their course of action that his own water broke, the unborn becoming restless as there was much less fluid to cushion blows. And after that, they still went on a few more rides before moving to relax on the lazy river. The three of them were only there at most half an hour before Matt had alerted himself and Tom of his 'situation'.

"Guys? Sorry I'm late but the first head is out." Watching the speaker pant softly, he glanced to Tom to make sure he heard correctly. Managing to get to the exit of the area while helping Matt stay standing, they weren't able to get much further before the ginger gave a squeal of warning. Managing to duck into a family bathroom and lock it, he helped Matt lean against the wall and pulled the swim trunks down to take hold of the head, catching as the shoulders slipped free and the newborn fell into his arms. Clearing the little one's throat, he flinched as his first dropped into his birth canal. Handing the little girl to her ginger parent, he turned to see Tom holding his first's head and shoulders, a sharp and waterproof pocket knife between his teeth. He managed to slip out of the bathroom for a few moments, grabbing a small bundle of water diapers from a vending machine before going back. Getting back and slipping into the room again, he smiled as he saw the duo cleaning their newborns before handing the package to them. Matt had seemingly taken care of both umbilical cords, the fleshy connectors having been hidden in the trash.

"Now let's get going before mine want out." Watching the other two nod as they held the sleeping children close to their chests, he held the door open for them both. The group of them needed to get to the car quickly before any more of their children wanted out.

"Edd how are you holding up? You look like you're limping." He lightly smiled at the question, making it into the lockers area and opening the one they had rented out, he handed over two towels before wrapping a third around himself.

"I'm not pushing if that's what you're asking. The head is almost crowning though if that's what you were getting at." Watching the two nod, he collected the rest of their stuff from the locker before leaving the locker room. They were barely ten meters from the park entrance when he felt the head force itself out of him, not even letting him voice what was wrong before the shoulders began pressing through. Pausing after a few more steps, he watched the two come up on either side. Feeling a hand grip around his forearm on each side, the two helping him get out of the gates before Tom took the keys from him.

"I'll go get the car and pull up along the curb. I'll be right back." Watching Matt nod as he took Tom's first, he couldn't form a way to answer the other. The few minutes it took Tom to get to the car and bring it up to the curb felt like hours, the feeling of his child's body slipping through him due to gravity was one of the worst things he's felt in his life. Being helped over to the car, he was finally able to free the small being, the little boy being cleaned and swaddled within moments of entering the world. Getting into the drivers seat after much deliberation, he watched the two in the backseat, three newborns among them.

"So, are we stopping by an empty parking lot to finish giving birth or are we going to try to get home?"

"Home, Edd, get us home please. Who knows how long we can last like this." Nodding, he started the hour drive back home. It wasn't too long before he heard a sharp cry from the backseat, it being followed by another roughly ten minutes later. Glancing into the back seat, he couldn't help the smile on his face at seeing two more persons latched to his lovers' chests. That meant that he was the last one to finish.

It was only a few moments later that he slammed on the brakes, the vehicle in front of him having cut him off. Apologizing quickly to the seven in the back seat, he knew he was screwed. He could feel his walls being pressed against as the larger child slipped into his birth canal quickly followed by the shoulders. Biting his lip hard, he couldn't help but push. Hearing the driver of the car who had cut him off swear loudly, he tried to ignore it as the head reached his opening spreading him wide behind his bottoms.

Pushing hard as he took the exit off the highway, he felt the burning pain and discomfort before what could be literally anything slipped between his legs. Pulling up in front of the house, he told the other two that he'd be behind them in a few minutes. Waiting for the two of them to get to the house with the five sleeping babies, he unbuckled himself before pulling a towel from the passenger seat over his legs and removed the bottoms from where they were.

"You've got to be kidding me right now." Looking down under his cover, he cupped both heads before pushing hard. Feeling the shoulders start peeking through, he tried to hold one infant back so the sibling could come free. It didn't work, moving to just go for getting both out at once. Panting heavily as the shoulders slipped free, he took a few more short but deep breaths before using the rest of his energy to get the troublesome duo out and into his arms. Scooping up both squalling baby girls, he gave a weak smile as the two were moved to lay against his chest and his bottoms pulled back on. Pausing for a few moments, he opened the door and locked it up as he got out of the car, both baby girls wrapped up in the towel as he limped up to the front door of the house. Hearing two gasps, he felt as Tom's hands helped to keep him standing and Matt took both little girls from him after cutting the cords. Hearing as Matt cleaned the girls up with a little difficulty, he was helped to the bedroom and into clean clothes by Tom after the placenta was thrown out. It only took a few more moments before both of the other two joined him in bed, his newborns being set on his chest and stomach.

"The girls are joined at the hip Edd. Had to find a work around to getting diapers on them."

"Probably why they came out at the same time. I'm exhausted." Hearing soft snores from where Matt was laying, he couldn't help the laugh.

"After all that fun at the amusement park? I'm not surprised that we all are exhausted."

2355 words

Posted late, finished it yesterday but got busy so I didn't write an author's note. I've been writing more on the bus rides to class if that makes sense.

Matt had A girl and boy, Tom had two boys, and Edd had a Boy and two girls [joined at the hip]

~Mari


End file.
